Eva and Scarlett
This article focuses on the interactions between Eva and Scarlett. Overview Eva and Scarlett both view themselves as the strongest girls on the team once Eva is switched. Scarlett makes an alliance with Eva so secure their own safety in the game. Eva dislikes Scarlett slightly, as she happens to be the leader, which Eva rightfully deserves she should have. She tries not to show her dislike towards Scarlett, Eva is also questioning whether Scarlett will betray her, and states that she never planned to join an alliance, but states that it is good that her "ploy" is working. Scarlett views Eva as a nuisance, but tries to act civil towards her to keep her in the alliance. After Eva decides to quit Femme Fatale, Scarlett is much more open about her disdain for her, and the two form a mutual conflict. Total Drama Toxic Brawl En-Toxicating Eva snatches a flower from Scarlett and calls her bum head and thanks her to the flower. Eva later tells Chris Scarlett had the flower. Mutant Kingdom Eva defends Scarlett from Scott, by insulting him when he did it to her. Scarlett allows Eva to come with her and Jo and allows her to join their alliance. Eva and Scarlett are both in shock when Jo is captured and both talk to each-other briefly. Eva climbs up a tree and advises Scarlett to do the same so she will not get caught and Scarlett agrees. But once Eva is caught, Scarlett is in shock and doesn't climb up the tree. At the ceremony, Eva compliments Scarlett's acting skill, and tries to high five her but ends hindering her each-time. At the end of the episode, Eva pretends to be shocked at the lie and covers for Scarlett by saying Scarlett was convinced. Down, Down In My Awful Mine Before the challenge, Scarlett, Jo and Eva try to all contribute to a name for their alliance, they all agree on Jo's name. Later, Eva notes that Scarlett is pale, and Scarlett replies that it is only because of her physical in-adequateness. Eva tells Scarlett she can carry her because Scarlett is a weight, and she needs to maintain some strength anyway. Scarlett appreciates Eva's help. During the challenge, Scarlett pairs up with Eva and Eva runs the challenge and states that Scarlett should try and search for the minerals, with Samey. When Scarlett goes alone, Eva is annoyed, but she runs after her and warns Scarlett that she may have messed up their chances of winning. Eva is some-what confused by Scarlett not listening to Chris but goes with it, and Eva hoists Scott's armpits up due to Scarlett saying so and Scott ignoring her. During the maths quiz, Eva congratulates Scarlett when she gets the first question right. During the third question, Eva ends up getting the correct answer, while Scarlett doesn't, confusing her. Eva further questions Scarlett when she gets a completely wrong answer, and even Scarlett is dumbfounded by how she found it. Be Safe and Don't Hit a Toxic Waste Before the challenge starts, Scarlett is first seen talking about the alliance and she includes Eva in the discussion. Later, when Eva asks Brick and Jo about the topic of conversation, Scarlett replies telling Eva she doesn't know either, Eva sarcastically tells Scarlett that she is thankful that she was told so. Fun Zone 3.0 Eva begins the episode by asking the alliance if anyone shall be joining it. Scarlett is in shock when Eva plots to jump Chris. Later, Eva asks Scarlett whether Samey and Brick have joined the alliance, when receiving no answer, Eva goes to the confessional to reveal that she is feeling rather neglected. When Eva proclaims that no one helped her after she was flung across the forest, Scarlett reveals she didn't realize that Eva was in any danger. In the confessional, Eva wonders whether when Scarlett did "her stint in crazy" it happened to effect her intelligence. Eva yells at Scarlett and Scarlett says that her measurements of the forest size are off, making Eva state that she wasn't flung that far. Scarlett finally pays attention to Eva, when Eva reveals she remembers how Izzy did it, making Scarlett happy. Eva demands sap and Scarlett runs off to go get it, when Eva realizes that Scarlett doesn't need to as the fire is fine Scarlett has already run off, Eva assures herself that Scarlett won't find anything. When Scarlett does return with a ball of sap, she yells at everyone to take cover, with Eva quick to yell that she shouldn't use the sap, Eva tries to reason with Scarlett by saying the fire is big, but Scarlett is too busy paying attention to the other team. Despite Eva's warnings, Scarlett goes ahead, and this leads to Eva flying into a tree and injuring herself, blaming Scarlett at first. When Eva reaches the boat, she grabs Scarlett and shoves her onto the floor, and then blames her for her injury and reminds her of what she had said, Scarlett isn't seen to be worried about Eva doing this. Eva later tells Scarlett that she is lucky that she herself is trying to be nice, but Eva warns Scarlett that she will have to pay her a fee. Eva is seen in the confessional, presumably a time after, as she reveals that she isn't blaming Scarlett as she did eventually help her with her back. At the ceremony, Eva wonders what the alliance is talking about and puts emphasis on the fact that she was not included in the talk, Scarlett tells Eva to calm down and tells her that she can be included. Eva_Confessional.png|Eva feels neglected by Scarlett. Eva&ScarlettBoat.png|Eva and Scarlett in the boat after winning the challenge... Eva&ScarlettBoatx2.png|...Eva then throws Scarlett to the ground, mad at her for injuring her in the challenge. Mutant See, Mutant Do Eva talks with Scarlett (and other alliance members) about who they are targeting, Scarlett whispers to Eva about something that isn't disclosed on camera. Scarlett tells Eva to stop running, Eva doesn't listen to Scarlett but advises her to run faster. Scarlett later yells at Eva because she believes her and Jo are fighting, Scarlett gets so annoyed that her eyes go red, and Eva states that they were never fighting but that she likes that anger that she saw inside of her. Samey-Bot's Revenge Eva is seen in the confessional calling Scarlett "Miss Cranky", she reveals that she is quitting the alliance and that she been contemplating doing so for quite some ever since Scarlett ignored her and injured her. Eva notes that Scarlett did help her afterwards, however it still did hurt. Eva then calls Scarlett, and tells her that she is quitting her "stupid alliance" and she is about to insult Scarlett more, but she gets distracted at the prospect of a challenge, Scarlett is seen to be very shocked and angry about her quitting. Eva tells Scarlett not to be shocked as she was "always going to cross someone who looked like an old lady". This prompts Scarlett to insult Eva's masculinity, Eva ignores the insult. Later, when Eva realizes that Samey must be somewhere in the forest, Scarlett explains (rather condescendingly) that there are a lot acres, and that it would take days to cover. Eva rebuts this by stating that the contestants, Chris, Chef and the interns would also help. When Scarlett tries to expand further, Eva tells Scarlett to be quiet. When it is announced that Eva won the challenge, Scarlett stomps her foot and shrieks in absolute frustration and Eva boasts about her win to Scarlett. Scarlett does try to get Eva back on her side, by saying that her neglect is only due to her needing to focus on the game but Eva refuses her apology, still insulting her and bringing up last after the last episode when Scarlett didn't listen to Eva and ended up injuring her and at first leaving her helpless, Eva ends up storming away from Scarlett because of her "cheap words". By the end of the episode, especially evident at the ceremony, the conflict seemingly is two-sided. The Harder They Fall, The Easier They Mutate Scarlett calls Eva a pig towards the beginning of the episode, and still resents Eva from last episode, and when she sees Eva enter the cabin Scarlett walks out. Eva reveals that at the ceremony, she did not vote for Scott for once and Scarlett reveals that Eva voted for her even going as far as telling Scarlett to "screw herself", before she proceeded to quit the Femme Fatale, however, Eva tries to cover it up to remain safe and not a target. The Toxic Treasure of Awkanawaw Scarlett states her distaste about Eva voting for her in the confessional, dubbing her a traitor and "an insignificant obstacle on the my road to the finale". When Eva gets a point, Scarlett rolls her eyes and sarcastically quips that everyone wishes they could be as intellectual as her. Later, Scarlett says that she believes the challenge was meant for "dunces like Eva". 2014: A Toxic Owen Eva states that she does not want to talk to Scarlett, and Scarlett agrees, when Eva punches Jo, Scarlett is not surprised by the behavior, and is critical of Eva even when she walks away. Eva happens to brand Scarlett with a nickname, calling her "Scar-face". Scarlett tries to aggravate Eva throughout the episode, bringing up why Staci is supposedly ignoring while they gather at the challenge area is an example, Scarlett continues to insult Eva, even when she is not present and talks about her with Jo for a few moments during the challenge. At the ceremony, it is presumed Scarlett voted against Eva, and Eva voted against Scarlett. I Feel Like I Just Kissed a Plant Scarlett and Eva often argue throughout the episode, but their conflict takes a sideline to Jo and Eva, as Scarlett and Eva for the most part ignore each other. Scarlett is the one to chop Eva's final knot, and gloats to her about it. Both placed in the bottom 2, Eva dubs Scarlett a loser and boasts when it is announced that she is staying, when the truth is revealed, Scarlett is smug that her plan to eliminate her enemy worked, and the two argue a bit before Eva hurls herself making sure Scarlett happens to get "no satisfaction". Chris & Stitch Scarlett remarks in the confessional that she feels like a weight has been lifted from her neck, referring to Eva being eliminated in the episode before. She also insults Eva in the confessional, mostly due to her masculinity. The Squirrel, The Shark, and The Monster Behind Scarlett brings up Eva towards the beginning of the episode, when Scarlett is seen in the confessional, she also insults Eva slightly. In Chris We Trust Eva calls Scarlett vicious, when she is an ally. There's No Crying in War Eva is partnered with Scarlett, though awkward, the two manage to get along and Eva does try to help Scarlett. Total Drama Heroes VS Villains Season's Greetings Eva is introduced as "a bigger friends of Scarlett". Her eye twitches upon seeing Scarlett, but she remains calm and collected. Later, Eva has malicious intent when she asks Scarlett how she has been, and then calls her a sissy because she exits the mess hall. Eva surprises Scarlett when is washing her hands and Scarlett brands her a "psychotic weasel". Eva tells Scarlett that everybody knows that she is manipulating Duncan by dating him, including her. Scarlett isn't deterred by this as she says she is still intelligent and "Will get this team under my control". Eva insinuates that she is a fan of Scarlett's strategy, puzzling her as Eva leaves. Trivia * Up until Eva's elimination in I Feel Like I Just Kissed a Plant, the two had competed in the same amount of episodes, at 23. * Both Eva and Scarlett have shown to have anger issues in the series. ** Eva multiple times over the course of her journey on the series. Usually being angry at Alejandro or Sadie. ** Scarlett in Total Drama Pahkitew Island, where she is constantly mad and angry at Max, as well as Scarlett Fever, almost taking over the whole island, and killing multiple contestants. * Both females were apart of the alliance known as Femme Fatale. * Both were betrayed by an alliance member in some way. ** Eva in Total Drama Around the World, by Alejandro. ** Scarlett in Total Drama Returns to the Island, by Tyler and in Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 by Cameron. See Also Category:Interactions Category:Alliances Category:Season 4 interactions Category:Conflicts